


《Breath》第二十三章：内心的欲望

by Lee_DS



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_DS/pseuds/Lee_DS





	《Breath》第二十三章：内心的欲望

“不要……Tul少爷不要这样……别……嗯……”

“你应该会喜欢这个才对。”

“没……没有……”

“嗯？你没有什么？”

此刻，Patapee赤身裸体地坐在他主人的大腿上，听到一个低沉的声音在他耳边呢喃，想看看Tul少爷脸上的神情，这样他可以揣测对方的想法 然而Hin眼前能看到的只有……漆黑一片。

他的两只眼睛蒙在厚厚的布料里面。

Gornhin不知道主人在想什么，是什么样的表情，不知道怎么用眼睛看他，只知道自己的身体被轻轻地抚摸着……带着些许温柔。

是的，这一次没有痛苦，没有性玩具，没有捆绑，有的只是一块布遮住了眼睛。尽管，落入黑暗中，但使身体比平时更敏感，无论主人触碰到哪里，他都能感受得到，害怕会受伤，最后在皮肤上却只留下了焚身的欲火。

“不要……Tul少爷，呃……不要……”

他知道他无权向对方提出要求，但恳求的声音却没有停下，眼睛比以往都闭得更紧，用力咬紧嘴唇，希望能抑制自己的情绪，可惜他忍不住，因为发生的事他并没有排斥，而是感觉……不够。

“为什么呢？如果是Ai Krb会这样对你吗？”

呃啊！

身体被迫跨坐在勃起的性器上，两条自由的手臂紧紧地搂住Tul的脖子，并且把脸架在其宽阔的肩膀上，同时Tul的大手抱住他的身体轻轻抚摸，然后让对方的身体慢慢地上下移动，以及进入到Patapee身体最深处。

Tul少爷每次都喜欢狠狠地撞击他的身体，直到他摇头求饶，但这次不是，Gornhin的主人把炙热的肉棒插在里面好几分钟了，有的只是缓慢的身体移动，直到下体准确地记住了狭窄甬道的内部形状。

像这样的动作让Gornhin只能颤抖着声音说不行。

他再也受不了了。

“没什么……我和Krb……什么都没有……”他试图说出来，但主人很明显充耳不闻，因为他感觉到被舔舐乳头的湿热，一只大手爱抚着他的“儿子”慢慢地胀大。

“怎么会没什么呢？如果是他……他大概像这样对你……嗯……更加照顾你。”

Tul的指尖温柔地在敏感的龟头打圈，另一只手轻轻地抚摸着湿漉漉的皮肤，嘴唇激烈地亲吻着Hin脖子，不仅如此，热棒也在慢慢地动作，像是害怕对方会受伤。

一切都很从容不迫，慢条斯理，仿佛Gornhin是一个精致的瓷娃娃，虽然他已经数不清多少次直面了更残酷的困难了。

这次，Patapee触摸到主人脖子和背部的汗湿，但Khun Tul仍手下留情，耳边的呢喃让他气喘吁吁地颤抖着，即使是被打破头缝针时也没有让Patapee这般……哭得厉害。

“不要…Tul少爷…别……别……是您……我不……不……”

他比以往都更紧地搂住年轻的混血儿的脖子，用颤抖的声音诉说，在宽阔的肩膀上用力摇头，不是因为身体疼痛，而是对方不明白为什么他这样做的心。

“不是Krb……不…是Krb…是您……我只愿意是…您…Tul少爷……”

他从来没有和任何朋友这样亲密，甚至没有一点别的想法，像是和面前的人这样犯错，像Tul这样触摸他的身体。他愿意闭上眼睛让对方做任何事情，但绝不是因为不想看到主人的脸或者想象别人，他完全不想这样，因为无论是睁开眼睛或闭上眼睛，他都只看得到Tul少爷的脸。

“如果是他的话……他不会伤害你。”

“不……我……不需要……不……”

“你要什么？”

他回答这个问题时丝毫没有犹豫。

“少爷……Tul少爷！我要Tul少爷！”

啪啪啪啪

“呃！呼、呼……Tul少爷，少爷……呃！”

突然，Gornhin忍不住哭喊出声，滚烫的阴茎深深地插进他身后的通道然后拔出，来势汹汹，直到甬道收缩，双腿夹紧Tul的躯体，为了缓冲下体的撞击力，喘息未定，双手紧抱着主人的脖子。

啪！

蓦地，黑暗被床头旁边的昏暗灯光所驱散，可以透过被眼泪打湿的纱布看到那双闪烁的眼睛里有许多情感燃烧，那个人伸出手来摸他的脸颊，然后移到他的后颈，紧紧箍着。

“再说一遍！”

“我……只要Tul少爷一个人。”他嗓音沙哑地回答，恳求对方相信。

“我让你那么痛苦。”

“嗯，无论怎么痛苦也没关系。”

“我也让你受伤了。”

“我不在乎。”

“无论我做什么……”

眼睛反射着床头旁边的光，仿佛金子在闪烁，直到Gornhin毫不犹豫地说。

_**“我……只要Tul少爷。”**_

俩人目光纠缠在一起，一双眸子明亮得吓人，另一双泪水潸然，忽然……

倏地

“呜！”

被迫跨在大腿上的身体被另一具反客为主身体地压在床上，然后高个子的身影再次进入狭窄的甬道，两只手紧紧地抓住爱人的身体，臀部顶弄的节奏越来越快。

“你这傻瓜。”Tul低声耳语，虽然Gornhin这么傻，总是说着不好听的话的嘴巴却附着在对方的唇瓣上，然后给予他最温柔的吻。

Tul重重地吮吸他的嘴唇，沿着唇瓣舔舐，随之进入温暖的口腔，交换透明的唾液，直到感觉它变成甜的，把以前的折磨变成快乐，而下身依旧狠狠地冲撞着。

床吱吱作响。

“呃……嗯……Tul少爷……Tul少爷……”

厚厚的床腿摇晃地摩擦着地面，虽然柔软的被褥声音反映着上面两个人的节奏，与彼此的剧烈的声音同步。

“Tul少爷……拜托……我……我……嗯嗯嗯！”

Gornhin的呜咽迷失在Tul的喉咙里，当那个年轻人再次用力吻住他时，大手挪到托住身下的人的臀部，刺激身体的节奏，直到皮肤间的拍打声更响亮，房间里的温度越来越高，Gornhin在Tul的腰侧抬起两条腿，就在他即将到达快感的高潮时。

运动的节奏正在推快，手掌柔软温和，这让他泪眼婆娑地看着那个男人。

那一刻Gornhin以为自己看错了。

他没有看到那个在人生中经历过痛苦的人的暴力情绪，而是一种……期待。

是感觉错了吗？他觉得Tul对他有期待。

思考的人闭上眼睛再次紧紧地抱着对方，沉溺于白日梦，而一股猛烈的热液释放在了他体内。

就算这是一场梦，那也是多年来的一场好梦。

“这不能让你满足，是吗？”

“……不是。”

“回答得慢了。”

“不是真的，Tul少爷，这就够了。”

“嗯。”

呃呀！

在大床上经历了剧烈运动后，Gornhin没有丝毫停顿地站起来，胸部急促地起伏，还没平静好呼吸的情况下找到纸巾盒子然后把它递给Tul，Tul无奈地摇了摇头，快速拉几张纸擦拭干净，趁在精液掉落在床垫之前。

他本想起来去浴室处理好的，但发现床的主人目光炯炯地盯着他，直到不得不试图抹去从狭窄的甬道流出来的浑浊的液体，但接着，Tul言简意赅地叫他过来，让听到的人忍不住惊慌失措。

_** Tul少爷他知道！**_

Gornhin试着尽可能隐藏自己的可疑，不知道是不是因为这个身体记得Tul曾经带来的暴力情绪，当对方比平日老做得更温和时，他感到不安和奇怪，感觉身体还没有完全释放。事实上，所有证据都留在了卫生纸上。

然而他被拉进怀里的时候真的忍不住慌乱了，当Tul再次把手伸向了他赤裸的两腿间，轻轻抚摸了一下，Gornhin咬紧自己的下唇，屏住呼吸，直到能感觉到它。

“你承认吧，你说的不是心里所想。”

“不是的……嗯……Tul少爷，别……”

指尖划过皮肤发出黏糊糊的声音，沾上了粘稠的浑浊液体，让Gornhin声音断断续续的，试图摇头否认，然而身体却愈发热，在不远处抚摸着的手掌做出来反应。

“Tul少爷，别这样。”

可是请求却被无视，Tul的手仍然在他的怀里的人的敏感处，而Tul更是慢慢地进攻，一只手在对方体内搅动，然后一张锐利的脸俯身靠近对方耳边。

“说你要我。”

“嗬！”Hin咬住嘴唇，当那只手在他体内翻云覆雨时，握住薄薄纸的手甚至挤压皱折到它没有了形态。

“只是说出来就行了，Hin。”

他只要一句话吗？还是……心里的需要。

Tul抽出来一点，看着他的眼睛，Gornhin注意到了，他的嘴唇颤抖着，低声回答。

“我想要Tul少爷……想要。”

他那双锐利的眼睛闪烁着喜悦的光芒，高大的身体在嘴里低语。

“张开。”

Gornhin羞耻地跟随着命令，而在内心深处年轻人知道这是自愿的，因为这是第一次Tul少爷没有脾气暴躁地凌虐他，他那红润的脸颊姿势让对方给予了一个吻作为奖励。

“记住你是我的。”

这是Tul对最亲密的人的强调，当让欲望成为身体的主导时，让整个房间都充满了呻吟和水渍的声音……一下比一下大声。

他们透过身体的行动来传递彼此的心意。


End file.
